Tombé du Void
by Chysack
Summary: Error se retrouve précipité dans un des mondes qu'il ne veux que détruire. [Error!Sans X Fell!Sans]


_'alut ^^_

 _Si vous êtes content(e)s de lire ce texte, faut dire merci à Yusseily, puisque je l'ai essentiellement écrit pour la convaincre que Error et Red (ou Mustard, mais je préfère l'appeler Red) sont plus que shipables._

 _Je ne sais pas si il y a déjà des fic' sur eux, mais si vous en trouvez, que ce soit en français ou en anglais, je vous en supplie, passez moi un lien *yeux de chaton abandonné*_

 _Ha, et je tiens à expliquer ici histoire d'éviter les pertes en cours de route:_

 _Error = Error!Sans (bon, ça ça me parait simple)_

 _Paint = Ink!Sans (me demandez pas "pourquoi t'as choisis de l'appeller comme ça?" Je préfère, c'est tout)_

 _Red/Sans = Fell!Sans (Ok, j'aurais pu appeler "abomination numéro 13" mais ça faisait un peu long, non?)  
_

 _Boss = Papyrus_

 _Et un immense problème pour moi: le nom de ce pairing. J'ai tendance à l'appeler Erred, et j'envisage le Redor, mais paraitrais que Erromustard ou Errostard serait plus valable. J'aimerais avoir votre avi, histoire de se fixer entre nous une version officieuse ^^_

 _En parlant d'eux: ni Errortale, ni Underfell, ni Undertale ne m'appartiennent, seule l'histoire est de moi. Et j'ai pas mal réinterprété Error, désolé pour ça.  
_

 _Je tenais aussi à prévenir, c'est la première fois que j'écris une romance, et c'est pareille pour le lime, donc hésitez par sur les critiques (constructives, obviously) histoire que je sache ce que ça a donné ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse moi..._

* * *

La trame noire du Void s'étirait à l'infinie autour d'Error. Rien ne venait rompre son éclat ténébreux, pas même sa propre silhouette buggée faite pour se fondre dans ce décor. Devant lui, un éclat blanc se formait, allait, en s'agrandissant. Chaque ouverture vers un autre monde requérait de lui des efforts immenses, qui l'obligeaient à dissimuler le passage aux yeux des habitants de l'Alternatif, le temps de récupérer ses forces. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème, sauf lorsque Paint fermait les portails alors qu'il n'était pas là pour les surveiller. Les autres ne tombaient jamais sur ses ouvertures, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils ne les cherchaient pas. Paint... Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, ce qui n'était pas pour le déranger. Il était sans doute en train de créer une de ces hérésies qui se réduiraient en poussières sous ses yeux impuissants par la suite. Tout le monde le savait: la destruction peut vaincre la création, mais le réciproque est faux. Jamais Paint ne pourrait l'effacer, alors que cette petite chose risquait réellement sa vie dans chacun de leurs combats.

Sans bruit, l'éclat devint un épais trait vertical, qui, dans un flash aveuglant s'élargit pour donner un portail plutôt ovale, pixelisé et couvert de glitches. Un sourire satisfait s'empara du visage noir d'Error, tandis que ses jambes aux os rouges peinaient à le supporter. Épuisé, il s'allongea, fermant un œil, n'ayant pour objectif que de se reposer quelque peu.

Un choc brutal, donc la force était renforcé par sa soudaineté, l'immobilisa violemment. Ce n'était pas un coup, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Celui-ci l'avait saisi dans chacun de ses os, le stupéfiant. Il sentit sa conscience se dérober. Le dernier son qu'il entendit fut celui du portail qui se refermait sur lui.

La première chose qu'il fit en reprenant connaissance, avant même d'activer ses yeux, fut de hurler sa rage envers Paint. Le fourbe lui avait fait baisser suffisamment sa garde pour l'assommer et refermer tranquillement son portail durement acquis en évitant toutes confrontations!

La deuxième chose qu'il fit, ce fut d'activer ses yeux. Plusieurs fois. Et de transformer son hurlement de rage en un cri d'horreur.

Autour de lui, la neige scintillait sous le soleil hivernal, couvrant les épines foncées et affutées des sapins.

Il n'était plus dans le Void.

Une légère brise vint agiter les branches de la forêt, celles-ci se tendant vers lui comme pour l'agripper.

Il n'était _plus_ dans le Void.

La panique l'envahit lentement, accompagnée du sentiment de malaise de faire partie de ces hérésies.

 _Rentrer chez moi. Je dois retourner dans le Void. Tout de suite._

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment, l'humidité de la neige imprégnant sa veste noire. Et la rage n'avait jamais été aussi forte dans son esprit. Elle rugissait, se jetait contre les parois de son crâne, l'obsédant d'une seule pensée : Paint allait payer.

Le lâche ne l'avait évidemment pas suivi, il était beaucoup de choses, en plus de niais, mais pas idiot. Son stratagème le prouvait. Mais dès qu'il serait rentré...

Sa rage l'aida à maitriser son début de crise d'angoisse, et il fit finalement disparaitre les Blasters noirs et rouges buggés qu'il avait invoqué sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sous le coup de la peur.

Il se releva, foudroyant un arbre du regard *avant de commencer à avancer vers la ville qu'il savait à peu de distance. Il n'avait pas prêté garde à l'Alternatif qu'il avait ouvert, mais la plupart possédait la même géographie que l'Original, et il connaissait quand même suffisamment ce monde pour s'y repérer.

Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige tandis qu'il avançait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en avait pour une semaine au moins avant de pouvoir rouvrir un portail. Deux serait même plus probable. Le Void était fragile, et ouvrir trop de passages le rendait instable. De toutes façons, ses forces n'étaient même pas assez reconstituées pour qu'il puisse détruire ce monde, alors en partir... La création d'un portail lui demandait bien plus d'énergie que la destruction d'un monde, peut être car cela était quelque peu contraire à sa nature. S'il se trouvait dans un monde trop dangereux, il n'était même pas sûr de survivre...  
Certains Sans étaient aussi puissants que l'Originel, et il savait ne pas être assez reposé pour survivre à une bataille contre l'un d'eux maintenant. Il réfléchit un moment, tentant de se souvenir de quels Alternatifs qu'il avait déjà détruit. Il n'y faisait guère attention en général, aussi soupira-t-il en comprenant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer vers Snowdwin, et attendre.

Soudainement, un bruit lui fit relever la tête, et il n'évita que de justesse les mâchoires du chien qui avait bondi sur lui.

Un coup de son œil habituellement rouge devenu bleu lui permis de voir les quelques autres membres de la meute. Il quitta sa posture défensive en souriant. Ces clebs n'étaient certainement pas un danger pour lui, même dans son état de faiblesse. Les liens bleus coulèrent de ses yeux, rejoignant rapidement ses mains. D'un geste ample, tout en évitant les attaques simultanées de la meute, Error envoya ses liens sur les chiens, faisant se diviser sa magie tout en la projetant pour en toucher plus. Il ne put cependant éviter la morsure violente d'un des plus gros canidés. Il sera les dents, arrêtant de se préoccuper des autres en laissant ses câbles faire leur œuvre. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie méritait plus qu'un simple avertissement. De sa main naquis un de ses Blasters. Sans attendre, le rayon noir vint cueillir l'agresseur, le faisant disparaitre. Un autre chien parvint cependant à l'agripper, et, Error, n'y tenant plus, laissa échapper sa colère. Il ne savait pas -et ne voulait pas- vraiment se contenir, et lorsqu'il quitta enfin cette partie du sentier désormais bordée d'arbres brûlés, les yeux bleus comme rarement, une trainée de cendre flottait dans l'air hivernal.

Il reprit sa route, grommelant en découvrant que ses os n'avaient pas été les seuls touchés. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher un des chiens de le mordre à l'épaule, abimant sa veste. Tant pis, cela attendrait qu'il rentre chez lui. Il doutait trouver de quoi arranger ça ici**.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps le séparait encore de Snowdwin, mais il avait considérablement réduit la distance, il ne devait plus être loin. Il saurait bientôt où il était.

Il fut cependant une nouvelle fois stoppé. Ses yeux redevenus rouges faillirent changer sous l'agacement, mais il les contint. Devant lui se trouvaient une silhouette aisément reconnaissable. Le contour de sa capuche se dessinait à contrejour, et l'on voyait clairement la forme du crâne du petit squelette.

 _Contre nature..._

Il ne laissa rien paraitre de ses pensées, gardant un visage neutre. Il attendit que le frère se rapproche suffisamment de lui, autant pour se tenir sur ses gardes que pour avoir le temps d'analyser son AU.

Les renseignements lui parvinrent rapidement. Le collier flottant autour du cou de Sans et les couleurs de ses vêtements, additionnés à ses fissures et son expression faciale, lui firent murmurer un léger:

-Underfell...

Un léger frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. De toutes les AU, il avait fallu que ce soit celle-là... Pourquoi diable serait-il tombé sur quelque chose d'aussi inoffensif que l'Underswap? Non, il fallait compliquer les choses, forcément! Cela dit, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu longtemps supporter le caractère de Blueberry... Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il soit ici, finalement. Il aurait probablement détruit l'Underswap s'il y avait été coincé, quitte à mourir en même temps que ses habitants.

L'autre s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, tentant visiblement de savoir qui il était. Ho... Qu'il aurait aimé le détruire...

-Tu n'es pas un humain, déclara l'autre, faisant preuve d'une intelligence brillante.

-Non, répondit-il, laconique.

Il vit que le regard de l'autre naviguait encore sur sa silhouette, expliquant sans doute le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore discerné leur "légère" ressemblance. Qu'est-ce qu'il regardait ? Il baissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui intéressait l'autre dans son corps rouge et noir couvert de bug et mordillé par endroit.

Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux rouges se fixèrent à ceux de Red. Il vit ses pupilles se dilater sous la surprise.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, détaillant simplement son visage.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Red... Ce visage tu dois y être habitué, non?

Son interlocuteur resta muet, visiblement perturbé. Avant de laisser apparaitre une flamme orange dans son œil aussi rouge que les siens.

-T'es qui ? Et tu viens d'où ?

Il se dit à ce moment-là qu'il aurait dû y penser avant. Il n'allait pas survivre longtemps s'il disait à tous ceux qui lui demandaient"Moi, je suis Error, et je viens du Void, où j'essaie d'ouvrir des portails pour atteindre vos mondes et les détruire!"

Un Blaster apparut à côté de l'autre comme la réponse se faisait attendre. S'il tuait Red, il finirait par devoir se confronter à Papyrus. Le Boss, dans ce monde. Et il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir contre lui.

-Error.

Red le regarda, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

-Je m'appelle Error, fit-il en soupirant, se rendant compte que son nom pourrait effectivement leur paraître étrange. Tant pis, trop tard.

L'autre sembla sur le point de faire une remarque avant de se reprendre et, hélas, de lui redemander:

-Et tu viens d'où, Error?

Le ton sur lequel il prononça son nom était étrange. Comme s'il avait un doute sur la façon de le prononcer, alors que c'était un mot des plus courants. Cette intonation provoqua en lui un sentiment étrange. Sûrement celui d'entendre pour la première fois ce mot être prononcé par une monstruosité.

-Je... Je ne me souviens plus... tenta-t-il, espérant que cela suffirait.

Red ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il choisit de ne pas insister. Pourquoi?

-Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

La façon dont il lui parlait n'était pas particulièrement hautaine, ni brusque. Juste... Comme enfantine. Et Error se disait que cette impression de parler avec un sale gosse pourrait émaner de lui en toute circonstance, peu importe les sujets abordés. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était un sale gosse.

 _Non, un sale monstre._

Il finit par se rappeler que l'autre attendait une réponse, et il faillit grimacer en se rendant compte qu'il s'était encore laissé absorber par ses pensées. Faillit. Cela lui aurait enlevé toute crédibilité.

-Hé, t'es pas un rapide, toi. Pas étonnant que tu sois à moitié bouffé. Ça m'étonne même que tu sois encore en vie... Qui sait, le Boss règlera peut-être cette erreur.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, légèrement irrité, avant de s'arrêter et de fixer Red. Le sale gosse. Il n'avait pas osé...

L'autre croisa les bras derrière son crâne, appuyant ses paroles d'un sourire fier.

-C'était quoi cette... commença Error, avant d'être interrompu.

-Avant de te plaindre, faut que je te dise... Tu souris.

L'autre lui tira la langue avant de lui tourner le dos, laissant son Blaster le surveiller.

-Bon, peu importe. Le Boss aura sûrement plus de questions à te poser que moi. S'il ne te tue pas. Tu viens?

Il grommela un moment, se rendant compte que le monstre disait vrai. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il souriait! Certainement pas pour ça.

Il finit par le suivre, la requête n'en étant pas vraiment une. De toute façon, où aller? Ici, les chiens le mangeraient s'il dormait dehors.

Le chemin jusqu'à la ville fut court, il n'était effectivement plus très loin avant de croiser Red. Le peu de temps que dura leur trajet, ses yeux vagabondèrent entre Red, la tête de son Blaster qui flottait à reculons et les arbres aux alentours.

On pouvait dire qu'il "fixait intensément" Red avant de se souvenir que celui-ci voyait ce qu'il faisait grâce à son Blaster. Il posa donc son regard sur ledit Blaster, avant de détourner les yeux vers la forêt en cachant sa gêne, et ce en boucle...

Mais c'était faux, n'est-ce pas? Après tout...

 _Red est une abomination._

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la ville. Error ne voyait autour de lui que la moitié des personnages qui occupaient d'habitude les lieux. Oubliés par le créateur du monde ou simplement cachés chez eux? Il ne voulait pas savoir. C'était pour cela que ces univers étaient une telle perversion. Dans certains, le changement des personnages principaux n'influençaient pas trop le reste du monde. Dans d'autres, les petits personnages, ceux qui ne constituaient que le fond de l'histoire, étaient oubliés. Effacés. Ou tués, peu adaptés à ce monde créé sans eux. Sans n'était jamais oublié, lui. Dans tous les mondes, il était présent, décliné sous toutes ses formes. Et Paint qui luttait pour que cette espèce de meurtre de masse continue...

Ils traversèrent la place, passèrent l'arbre mort qui tenait lieu, en d'autres lieux, de sapin de Noël, et arrivèrent finalement face à la maison des deux frères de l'Underfell.

Les accueillantes décorations avaient évidement laissé ici place à chaînes, piques, pointes, et toutes sortes d'étranges tapisseries***. C'est en les examinant qu'Error se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour de légères teintes de gris étaient en réalité des cendres. Des cendres de monstres. Sans doute un équivalent aux têtes piquées et ossements des humains.

Le Blaster disparut lorsque Red se tourna vers lui.

-Bon, je te laisserais lui expliquer seul, moi j'ai pas fini ma ronde.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Red ouvrit la porte et entra, l'entrainant à sa suite.

-Boss ! J'ai trouvé un squelette! Je te le laisse, j'ai pas fini !

Il repartit de la maison sous les insultes de son frère, content d'avoir évité son humeur éternellement massacrante.

Rapidement, il parcouru les sentiers, plongé dans ses pensées, tout en gardant une partie de son esprit aux aguets. Error... Il avait tout d'abord été plus que surpris par ces carrés et rectangles qui dissimulaient quelque peu sa silhouette, avant de s'arrêter sur ce mot, "error", écrit encore et encore sur cet étrange corps bicolore. Puis sur les traces de morsures qui le couvraient. Il avait dû croiser une meute. Il ne semblait pas s'en être très bien sorti. Et ce surnom. "Red". Il l'avait presque instantanément appelé ainsi, sans une hésitation. Pourquoi?

Sans laissa ses pensées divaguer, avant de se souvenir de la façon dont Error l'avait fixé sur le chemin de retour. Comme à ce moment-là, il sentit les gouttes de sueurs habituelles couler le long de son crâne. Il n'avait certes pas l'habitude de ce sentiment d'être observé. Il décida que c'était légèrement dérangeant, mais étrangement appréciable.

Il s'arrêta un moment en voyant que les arbres qui bordaient la route avaient en partie brûlés et que la neige était couverte de cendres. Un feu de forêt? C'était très rare, vu le froid qui régnait dans la région et le peu de visite, mais cela arrivait. Il examina encore quelques temps les lieux avant de repartir en soupirant. Non, les feux de forêts, quand ils parvenaient à prendre, étaient ici beaucoup plus destructeurs que ça. Peut-être, et même sûrement, cet incident avait-il un lien avec le nouveau. Après tout, ils avaient une apparence très proche, leurs pouvoirs étaient sans doute légèrement ressemblants. Mais sa magie, à lui, ne déclenchait pas de chaleur... Décidant d'arrêter de s'embêter avec ça, Sans continua sa route, se demandant au passage ce que le Boss allait faire d'Error.

Un soupir nouveau lui échappa alors que le vent autour de lui se faisait plus violent. Il finit par arriver au dernier piège, lui aussi vide. Enfin. Il fit demi-tour, prenant son temps pour rentrer. Son frère ne remarquerait sans doute pas son retard, occupé comme il devait l'être avec Error.

 _Ce serait quand même dommage qu'il le tue, y a pas beaucoup de squelettes par ici..._

Le petit frère de Red lui avait effectivement soumis quelques questions supplémentaires. Juste une petite cinquantaine. Certaines allaient vraiment jusqu'à l'absurde, à se demander si le grand squelette ne cherchait pas plus à trouver des questions que des renseignements. Il finit heureusement par s'arrêter avant d'aborder le débat houleux de la légitimité des Frogitts à sortir des ruines pour se nourrir. Et avant de lui casser totalement un os. Il était beaucoup plus violent que son frère, n'hésitant pas à frapper sans passer par la case avertissement ou intimidation, et les fêlures qu'Error avait récoltées pouvaient en témoigner. Le "Boss" était aussi plus insistant que l'autre, et ses réponses évasives avaient rarement été acceptées. Il s'en sortit tout de même en vie, par miracle, avant d'être propulsé dans la sorte de cabane qui servait de cellule aux frères.

Ayant toujours vécu dans le Void, il ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir le caractère dégradant de cette séquestration, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer sur la question. Il s'écroula dans un coin, succombant enfin à sa fatigue durement dissimulée pour sombrer dans un sommeil aux limites de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il finit par activer ses yeux, l'obscurité autour de lui bloqua un instant ses souvenirs. Il était dans son élément ici, camouflé, dissimulé par les ombres. C'était peut-être par ce que le Void lui procurait un effet assez semblable qu'il mit un moment avant de se rappeler des évènements. Mais le sol sous lui, le mur à ses côtés, l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait... Non, il n'était pas chez lui. Les loups, Red, le chemin, son frère, la douleur, l'épuisement...

Il s'adossa au mur, ne tentant même pas de s'échapper. Il pourrait aisément défoncer la porte, mais à quoi bon? Cela le ramènerait juste à son point de départ: perdu dans un monde abominable qu'il devait se retenir de détruire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais toujours est-il que ses réserves magique s'étaient en grande partie reconstituées*. Il pourrait au moins se défendre convenablement.

Le temps passa. L'ennui se faisait de plus en plus grand. Les deux frères avaient pris soin de ne rien laisser qui pourrait permettre à leur prisonnier de s'évader, l'empêchant par la même de trouver de quoi se distraire ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

Des jours lui semblaient être passés quand enfin, des bruits de pas retentirent.

Red...

-Hey! Alors, la rencontre avec le Boss? Si tu savais comme j'ai été étonné quand j'ai su que tu étais encore en vie!

Cette petite chose exaspérante était entrée tranquillement dans sa cellule, comme s'il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un de ces foutus chien. Il s'était adossé au mur en face de lui, profitant sans aucun doute de sa position debout pour le regarder de haut. Error n'avait cependant pas l'envie de se lever, il resta donc à sa place, continuant d'admirer le plafond sans répondre à Red.

-Tu parles pas beaucoup, hum? C'est dommage, je voulais te demander quelques petites choses, fit l'abomination, faussement déçue.

S'il savait. Il était seul dans le Void. Le seul avec lequel il avait dialogué, si on pouvait appeler leurs cris et injures des dialogues, était Paint. Et il n'allait certainement pas se parler à lui-même à voix haute. Il préférait se plonger dans ses pensées. Comme ce qu'il venait de faire.

Son absence de réponse ne sembla pas déranger l'autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à répondre.

-Pour commencer, pourquoi tu m'as appelé "Red"?

Error fronça les sourcils un instant, ce n'était pas son... Ha. Évidement. Red s'appelait Sans ici. C'était simplement un surnom donné pour le différencier des autres Sans et faire plus court et plus esthétique qu'Underfell Sans ou UF Sans. Il ne connaissait donc pas ce nom qui était le sien. Improvisation, alors.

-Ça t'allait bien.

Il regarda avec un léger étonnement les quelques gouttes de transpirations qui étaient apparues sur le crâne de son vis à vis. D'accord, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les traits qu'on lui avait imposés, mais à ce point-là? Il vit qu'un léger rougissement teintait également ses pommettes.

 _Non. N'y pense même pas. Tu dois le détruire. C'est une erreur de la nature._

L'erreur en question tenta de se racler la gorge d'un air dégagé, ce qui échoua, faisait naitre un sourire très vite réprimé sur la bouche d'Error.

-Hum... J-je vois... Et sinon, tu, heu...

La question qui allait franchir sa mâchoire s'évanouit quand ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveaux sur ceux de son interlocuteur. Les rouges se percutèrent, s'absorbant l'un l'autre. Red remarqua pour la première fois les lignes plus sombres qui coulaient des yeux d'Error, telles des larmes immobiles. Il finit par détourner le regard, son rougissement s'accentuant.

 _Tu_ ** _veux_** _le détruire._

Un silence léger s'installa un moment, avec que Red ne retrouve ses moyens.

-Donc... Tu ne te souviens toujours pas d'où tu viens, Error?

 _Arrête de prononcer mon nom comme ça._

Il sentait que ce n'était pas la question que l'autre voulait tout d'abord lui poser. Mais choisit de ne pas le relever. C'était sans importance, après tout.

-Non.

Le regard que Red lui lança semblait lui crier "Tu mens!". Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir...

-Si je ne te connaissais pas... Je dirais que tu mens... Ho mais attend.

Red pencha la tête sur le côté, le fixant innocemment.

-Je ne te connais pas, non?

-Effectivement, répondit-il prudemment. Mais cela ne signifie pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas?

-Qui sait? Dis-moi, Error, pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

 _Arrête de prononcer mon nom!_

Le silence pris place une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

-Je n'ai pas choisi. Je ne voulais pas venir ici.

-Là, tu ne mens pas. Tu vois, Error, la différence est facilement perceptible.

 _Arrête!_

-Alors, comment es-tu arrivé?

Le gamin n'allait pas le lâcher avec ça? En quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser, sérieusement?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

Voilà, il l'avait, sa vérité! C'est bon, il avait fini ?

-Mais j'ai envie de savoir, Error.

 _Arrête..._

Lassé de devoir lever la tête pour lui répondre, il se leva, s'adossant au mur dans une position symétrique à celle de Red. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la création, souriant en voyant une goutte de sueur perler sur son front abimé.

-Je ne te le dirai pas.

L'autre soupira.

-Bon, hé bien... Je suppose que je reviendrai plus tard, dans ce cas.

Error hésita un instant à le retenir, avant de se résigner. Red le fixa une dernière fois avant de fermer à nouveau la porte.

Et l'ennui revint.

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de la compagnie d'une chose aussi contre nature, de toute façon._

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras. Il laissa son crâne tomber en avant, priant pour s'endormir et échapper au temps.

 _Je le détruirai._

Sans souffla un grand coup une fois la porte fermée. Il n'avait pas pensé que cet "entretient" serait aussi éprouvant. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce ne l'avait certes pas aidé à garder contenance, mais il était sûr qu'Error faisait tout pour le déstabiliser. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de la maison. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que ses pommettes étaient écarlates. Il attendit un moment, la main sur la poignée, le temps de se calmer un peu, avant d'entrer.

-Alors?

-Il n'a rien dit de nouveau, Boss. Juste qu'il n'avait pas choisi de venir ici.

-Et tu sais quels genres de capacités il a ?

-Ha... Parce que je devais lui demander ?

-Sans ! Espèce d'incapable ! C'est trop compliqué à comprendre, TOUTES les informations possibles? Retournes-y!

-Mais Boss, il va sûrement pas me les dire comme...

Le coup qu'il se prit le propulsa d'un pas en arrière, avant que son frère ne finisse de l'expédier hors de la maison, l'envoyant dans la poudreuse. Il ne releva même pas la tête en entendant la porte claquer. Sans se releva, un sourire en coin accroché au visage, avant d'épousseter avec soin la neige qui était restée accrochée à lui.

-Pas le choix, alors ?

Perdu dans un demi-sommeil, Error ne l'entendit pas ouvrir la porte du cabanon. Sans s'arrêta là, un moment, discernant difficilement la silhouette noire et rouge. Il voyait presque se détacher de lui une aura étrange, qui lui était propre, un mélange de solitude et de pulsions sanguinaires.

Il avait bien vu son regard, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour le détruire totalement. Ce simple souvenir fit remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Se rendant finalement compte qu'il fixait Error depuis un certain temps maintenant, il se secoua mentalement et signala sa présence.

-Error.

L'autre releva brusquement la tête, son œil gauche devenu intégralement bleu, tout comme la trainée de ce qui semblait être des larmes en dessous de celui-ci. L'étranger avait déjà une main levée, exactement dans la même position qu'eux lorsqu'ils voulaient invoquer un Blaster.

-Ho, calme mec! C'est que moi!

Il ne put réprimer le mouvement de recul qu'il eut en voyant le rictus qui avait pris possession d'Error. Ni la sorte d'envie qui l'assaillis au même moment. Il avait réellement l'air prêt à le détruire.

-Toi...

Sa voix, d'habitude -du peu qu'il en savait, si semblable à la sienne, s'était transformée en un grondement sourd, menaçant. Sans sentit une goutte de sueur rouler à l'arrière de son crâne en l'entendant.

-O-ouais?

Error se leva, parvenant à rester intimidant même avec une action aussi simple. Il avança vers Sans, doucement, un pas après l'autre. Ce n'est que quand le mur vint le percuter que celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait reculé. Pourquoi avait-il peur de lui? Il ne connaissait même pas sa réelle puissance... Mais c'était trop tard. Derrière lui et à sa gauche, le mur. Devant lui Error, qui le bloquait totalement en appuyant son bras à sa droite.

Le regard difficilement redevenu rouge de l'autre se fixa au sien, plus prêt que jamais. Il ne tenta pas de se débattre. Il n'en avait pas l'envie. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, non ? Et rester ici à fixer les yeux d'Error lui convenait parfaitement pour l'instant.

-J'ai rarement eu autant envie de détruire quelqu'un...

Son chuchotement presque indiscernable le figea, les membres paralysés par une montée d'adrénaline. Il devrait peut-être essayer de bouger en fait, non ? Cette pensée avait à peine traversé son esprit qu'il eut un mouvement involontaire vers l'avant, réduisant encore la distance qui le séparait d'Error. Vu leur proximité précédente, ils étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre, Sans devait étrangement lever la tête pour maintenir le contact visuel qui les liait. Il n'eut même pas conscience de cette étrangeté, trop absorbé par Error si proche de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

L'autre lui répondit par un sifflement désapprobateur, avant de réagir à la provocation en saisissant violemment les vertèbres de son cou d'une main avant de l'embrasser, entrechoquant brutalement leurs dents. Sans suffoqua, sentant la douleur se répandre dans son être. D'une simple pression de la main, Error pourrait le tuer. Et il savait très bien qu'il n'en aurait aucun remord. Il était en train de risquer sa vie juste pour ça. C'est peut-être cette pensée qui fit apparaître son âme dans sa cage thoracique.

Il vit le sourire du squelette noir s'agrandir, son autre main s'occupant rapidement d'ôter la veste et le T-shirt de Sans, lâchant brièvement son ossature pour aller ensuite saisir l'âme d'un geste rapide. Toujours en serrant sa colonne vertébrale, l'empêchant ainsi de suivre son mouvement, Error s'éloigna du visage de Sans, avant de porter le cœur jusqu'à la bouche de son propriétaire, le forçant à le prendre entre ses mâchoires. Celui-ci se laissa faire, ne trouvant plus en lui une once de réflexion. La sensation de ses propres dents sur son âme lui fit pousser un gémissement, dont le volume augmenta en sentant la langue pourpre d'Error se fondre dans sa bouche pour venir caresser son âme. S'il n'était pas complètement immobilisé par les sensations qui l'assaillaient, il n'aurait certainement pu tenir debout. La douleur de ses propres mâchoires, dont la pression s'était accentuée, vint rejoindre celle qui émanait de la main d'Error sur son cou, le tout se mélangeant avec le plaisir de la langue qui caressait doucement son cœur.

Luttant pour retrouver un semblant d'esprit, il finit par se souvenir de la façon dont on faisait se mouvoir ses membres. Error le lâcha le temps qu'il lui enlève à lui aussi sa veste et son haut, avant de revenir se coller contre lui. Sans, qui sentait son cœur commencer à couler dans sa bouche, tenta d'atteindre les os de l'autre. A peine ses mains avaient elles effleurées les côtes d'Error qu'il sentit ses poignets être propulsés contre le mur, l'empêchant d'entrer en contact avec le squelette noir et rouge. Totalement impuissant, il ne put détourner son esprit de la sensation des mains d'Error qui voyageaient le long de ses côtes, alternant caresses légères et griffures appuyées. Une côte après l'autre, doucement, les mains descendaient, atteignant finalement les os du bassin qu'elles parcoururent violemment.

Un gémissement étouffé par son âme s'échappa de sa gorge, jusqu'à être happé par la langue d'Error. La vibration produite par le son résonna dans son cœur, l'empêchant de contenir ceux qui suivirent, ses vocalises involontaires allant en s'intensifiant. Il sentit cependant la frustration l'envahir en sentant la langue qui occupait sa bouche se retirer, puis une main étrangement chaude venir saisir son cœur, l'arrachant de force à ses dents serrées. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la vision d'Error qui semblait se repaître de son âme, un sourire étrange ornant son visage, et les doigts aux os pointus qui suivaient chacune des fissures de son cœur suffirent à le faire craquer. Son cœur se dilata entre les mains d'Error avant de laisser un liquide épais les recouvrir. N'étant plus fixé au mur, Sans se laissa glisser contre celui-ci, trop troublé pour faire autre chose que regarder Error s'accroupir face à lui.

\- Tu vois, Red ? _Je vais te détruire._

* * *

*Tout le monde foudroie les arbres du regard. Oui, toi aussi, là. Je t'ai vu, tu crois quoi?

**Mon Error sait coudre, m'embêtez pas avec des "Mais le Void c'est vide où il trouve des aiguilles et du matériel gnagnagna" il y en a et c'est tout.

***Ne faites pas cette blague. S'il vous plait.

Et on va repasser à une * sinon ça vas devenir n'importe quoi

*Il est pas du tout sur le départ, hein. La vitesse de reconstitution vas en décroissant, donc plus ses réserves sont pleines moins elles se remplissent vite.

** Y a toujours un mur. Toujours.


End file.
